onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 112
"The Power of Light" (光パワー, Hikari Pawā, Tonari: 154) is the 112th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary The Black Sperm clones begin to gain the upper hand on Atomic Samurai, who is shocked to learn that the monster's strength has not diminished at all, even after splitting into numerous copies. Outnumbered and surrounded, Atomic Samurai realizes that he has underestimated his opponent and begins to withdraw from battle after getting overwhelmed. He manages to create some distance between himself and the swarm of clones by carving a hole in the ground directly underneath him and entering free fall, with the Black Sperm clones following suit, mocking him for his cowardice and fruitless attempt at an escape. However, one of the clones is completely destroyed by an attack in their pursuit. What was to them an escape was actually the hero's attempts at drawing them into a closed space for him to attempt a type of attack that can deal with enemies with powerful regenerative capabilities. Following the attack on A-City and the S-Class heroes subsequent battle with the regenerating alien Melzargard, Atomic Samurai had devised a technique that, in exchange for range, by increasing the speed and number of slashes, could penetrate a monster with even greater density than before -- a "Focused Atomic Slash" capable of totally destroying monsters with the ability to regenerate. Having used the rest of the free fall to destroy the pursuing clones with his new technique, Atomic Samurai finally hits the ground, remarking that his enemy was tough enough to force him to use his new technique, which he considers to be "unfamiliar" and something he "can't go around using too recklessly." He then remembers that the monster had been chasing a child just before their battle and makes his way back up, only to be caught off guard by an enormous Black Sperm ready to attack. The monster says that the clones Atomic Samurai had killed were but a fraction of his total being, having hid his true form from the very beginning. Atomic Samurai barely manages to counterattack the enlarged monster, getting hit in the process. His slash only results in more Black Sperm clones emerging, who continue to taunt the injured hero, telling him that he is in the "worst possible match-up" formulated by Gyoro Gyoro. Heavily injured and out of options, Atomic Samurai quickly cuts at the roof, resulting in the ceiling collapsing in on all of them. The ensuing collapse results in powerful vibrations felt by Zombieman who expresses concern over how the battle may be going for other heroes. Without warning, Homeless Emperor appears behind him and questions his concerns over the death of his fellow heroes. Before Zombieman has time to react, Homeless Emperor blasts him point blank with a beam of energy; his attack acting as a means of demonstrating to the hero how the other heroes are being killed -- "instant death without any time for resistance." He then expresses disappointment over how quick Zombieman was killed, before going on to state that he will kill all seventeen of the S-Class heroes alone. A regenerated Zombieman then lunges at him with with an axe, only to be shot in the head with a concentrated energy blast. His opponent disabled, Homeless Emperor stares at his decapitated body, a sudden gunshot coming from his upper body. Homeless Emperor unflinchingly counters the attack, while Zombieman is blown away and crashes into a wall, questioning how he would be able to react to such a shot at close range. Dismayed at how his hidden ace had failed, Zombieman regenerates and removes the pistol stored within his body, firing several shots at his opponent. Homeless Emperor counters with several orbs of energy, sending them all towards the hero, resulting in a large scale explosion. As the smoke clears, Zombieman's charred body stands before Homeless Emperor, who compliments his presumed dead opponent for having lived up to the expectations of a top hero -- "strong" and "unfaltering even in death." Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The digital release of the chapter features an animated cover page, animated by Yusuke Murata. References Navigation fr:Chapitre 112 Category:Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters